A Forbidden Love
by Yuuri-nyan
Summary: This is SasuNaru. aka: Yaoi boyXboy Sasuke and his family are vampires and his whole family dies. Yondaima takes him in and Naruto and Sasuke become the best of friends. Later they become more. Keywords: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 A Forbidden Love A SasuNaru story

Ok so this might not be very good. If you would like me to continue this please review and by the way this is Yaoi (boy X boy) there may not be some here but there will be. If you like review please! ^^

A Forbidden Love Ch.1

There was a vampire called Dracula who showed the world the vampires. While the vampires were not known they lurked in the shadow's and mist, staying away from any human contact. The leader of the vampires had 2 very powerful sons. The eldest's name was Itachi and his younger brother's name was is Sasuke. The vampire's are all Uchiha's but they are not from the same family.

One day, the Leaf Village sent out Anbu to kill the leader of the Vampire's family including him. The leader wanted to protect his family and so did his wife, they sent Itachi and Sasuke away. An hour after the 2 left the Anbu arrived and succeeded in killing the leader and his wife but they could not find his sons. They searched far and wide but they found no trace of them. Vampire's could see in the dark but normal humans cannot so Itachi and Sasuke just walked in the cold night.

When the sun started coming up Itachi and Sasuke found a dark cave. They went in to rest and sasuke asked Itachi "What if the shinobi find us?" "If they do then we'll just have to fight them with all our might." Itachi said back. Sasuke hesitated but agreed to it. They slept the whole day and when night fall was coming they woke up. They went back out side to keep running but they heard something.

When they stopped to see what or who made the noise they figured out that they were surrounded. The leader of the group was the head of the Anbu. When all the Anbu came out Sasuke was terrified from the huge number of Anbu. He had to have seen more than 20 Anbu. Itachi whispered to Sasuke "We have no choice but to fight." "But…" "NO BUT'S SASUKE! We have to no matter what!" Itachi scolded. Sasuke and Itachi started fighting and by the time 2 hours passed only the leader was left.

Sasuke and Itachi learned that the leader's name was Yondaima. Itachi told Sasuke to stay out of the fight because he wanted to protect Sasuke. Itachi and Yondaima fought for 1 ½ hour's. Itachi was defeated and before dieing he pleaded and wished to Yondaima to not hurt or kill Sasuke. Yondaima honored his wish and decided to "adopt" Sasuke and tell everyone that he was being held hostage. Sasuke was crying non-stop and Yondaima told him Itachi's wish and Sasuke honored his brothers wish and did as he was told.

When Yondaima took him home Naruto heard him and ran to his father hugging him tightly, happy that he was safe. Naruto's mother came in and gave Yondaima a kiss. She saw something behind Yondaima and asked what it was. He told them both that it was a young vampire and that his brother pleaded and wished to rake care of his brother and to not kill him. He then told them that this was to be kept a secret from everyone.

The mother was proud of her husband for not killing a young vampire. Yondaima moved to reveal Sasuke and then told him to introduce himself. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he told them. Yondaima told Naruto to introduce himself to Sasuke. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you." Naruto said. Yondaima told Naruto to show Sasuke his room. Naruto took Sasuke by the hand and took him to his amazingly large room.

Sasuke just stood there with his jaw dropped and his eye's wide. This room was bigger than the one he had in his home, so was the house. He was happy that he had a home again and that he would make a brand new family. Naruto and he played together all day, every day, until they turned 7 and had to go to the academy to become Ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAP YAY Hope its not to bad. Plz review. Here's a short review of what happened last time.

* * *

"Naruto and he played together all day, every day, until they turned 7 and had to go to the academy to become Ninja." HERE'S THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

8 Years later when they are 15. (I'm very lazy)

Sasuke and Naruto were always together, they even had Yondaima connect Sasuke and Narutos room so they could go to each other whenever they wanted. The 2 were insuperable, neither could live without the other. (I forgot to mention that their in the same team/squad…whatever.) Whenever they had their summer vacation (I really don't know if they have them but I'm doing it so deal with it) they would go visit Narutos grandpa, Jiraya, at his stable. (again, just deal with it) They would ride their horses everyday during the summer. Sasuke had a white horse named after Naruto and Naruto had a black horse named after Sasuke. Secretly Sasuke loved Naruto. He never told him because he was afraid Naruto didn't feel the same and he would be rejected. Secretly Naruto did feel the same but neither new about the other's feelings.

Narutos greatest fear is being alone when a thunder storm is going on. Sasukes greatest fear is the death of people he cares for. When a storm come's Naruto always yells and calls for sasuke to come to his room and comfort him. Since sasukes room is next to Narutos he hears his calls. He would always go running to Naruto.

When Sasuke got there he would go hug the crying, scared blond. "shhh, its ok Naruto I'm here." "S-sa-sasuke. I-I'm scared" *BOOM* Naruto screamed from the loud lightning. Squeezing Naruto tighter, Sasuke says "shhh, calm down Naruto, I'm right here." Putting his face tight against Sasukes chest while crying, Naruto says "D-don't leave me. Please." "I promise I will never leave you."

With Naruto still crying and scared to death, the storm stopped. "Everything is fine know Naruto, the storm is gone." Sasuke assured him. Naruto, still shaking from the fright, managed to say "T-that's good." Sasuke put Naruto on his lap and started rocking him back and forth. Naruto laid his head on Sasukes shoulder and soon after, drifted off to sleep. Sasuke laid Naruto on his bed and pulled the cover's over him. He was about to leave when he heard Naruto say "DON'T LEAVE! Stay, please. I don't want to be left ALONE!" Sasuke laid next to Naruto and pulled the cover's over both of them. They both fell asleep with Narutos face against Sasukes chest and Sasukes arms around Narutos perfect body. (perfect to Sasuke not to me)

The next morning Sasuke woke up first. He laid there without moving, watching Naruto's peaceful sleeping face. He couldn't control himself since Naruto was so cute and vulnerable at that moment. "Maybe just a quick one" Sasuke whispered. He leaned forward kissing Naruto, savoring the short moment, he pulled away and sighed contently.

Naruto finally woke up after Sasuke kissed him. (he doesn't know about the kiss) "Good morning Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Good morning dobe." Sasuke said back. "Hey! Don't call me dobe, Teme!" "I'll stop calling you dobe when you stop calling me teme!" Sasuke retorted. They stayed quiet for a few seconds and then they burst out laughing. They both stopped laughing at the same time and they thought it was weird. 'Know would be a good time to tell him I love him since no-ones here.' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke said hesitantly. "Yeah?" "Uuum, I have something to tell you." "Well, what is it Sasuke?" "Well, I-I…*sigh* I…..I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!!" Sasuke shouted. "W-w-what did you just say???" "I Love you. I have always loved you. Ever since we first met." Sasuke said nervously.

Well, I don't have much to say but this. I love you to Sasuke." Naruto said while blushing. "Really? THAT'S GREAT!" Sasuke said and soon after, he smashed his lips hungrily against Narutos. Naruto kissed back and they soon made the kiss deeper. Sasuke licked Narutos lower lip begging for entrance. Naruto granted Sasukes wish and opened his mouth. CLIFFY!~ hehehe~ wanna know what happens next, keep reading. Plz review if you want me to make the next one. ^-^


	3. IM SORRY! PLZ DONT KILL ME!

IM TERRIBLY SORRY BUT THIS FIC. IS GUNNA HAVE TO BE PUT OFF FOR A LITTLE WHILE!!! IM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! I'm quite busy right know and haven't had time to start the start the story. I'll continue when I'm not that busy. Thank you if you understand and again, Im really sorry!!!


End file.
